starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Angus Mengsk
Terran Confederacy (?—2478) :Korhal Senate Old Families (Birth—2489) :Mengsk Dynasty Rebellion of Korhal (2478—2489) |job= Senator of Korhal (?—2478) Leader of the Rebellion of Korhal (2478—2489) |family=*Augustus Mengsk (father) *Katherine Mengsk (wife) *Arcturus Mengsk (son) *Dorothy Mengsk (daughter) *Valerian Mengsk (grandson) }} Angus Mengsk was a famous political figure in the Koprulu Sector. He was originally from Korhal IV.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. He was a member of the Old Families and a senator for the Korhal Senate, speaking in a rich baritone at the Palatine Forum.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. Mengsk didn't care much for chief of security Achton Feld's security measures, often discarding them without alerting Feld. Biography Early Life Angus was raised by his father, Augustus who took him on at least one hunting trip into Korhal's Keresh Province and passed on enormous financial wealth to him. Struggles :Main article: Rebellion of Korhal Angus Mengsk believed that the Terran Confederacy and the Old Families were corrupt. His views had become quite popular amongst the people of Korhal IV and his oratorical skills swayed many senators to his cause. However, his son, Arcturus, didn't agree with these views. The two didn't get along in many areas, with Arcturus believing Angus was trying to control his life. Arcturus wanted to become a prospector, which Angus strongly disapproved of. Korhal Senate leader Lennox Craven was unable to control him there. This worried the Confederate Council, as they didn't want to lose control of their most prized colony world. In 2478, with Angus now in his mid-forties, Craven tried a different tactic; disguising neurally resocialized marines as a corporate death squad and sending them to the Mengsk family summer home when Umojan ambassador Ailin Pasteur and his daughter Juliana had come to visit. However, the attack was inadvertently foiled by Arcturus Mengsk and the Mengsk chief of security, Achton Feld, who had been alerted only because he caught Arcturus trying to sneak into his own house. Mengsk had planned an underground armed struggle against the Confederacy, and now Ailin Pasteur was prepared to aid him by secretly sending Umojan weapons and other equipment to Mengsk-controlled factories. Arcturus overheard the conversation and disagreed with his father, as he knew these tactics would result in the deaths of people. However, Angus felt that this was a war, and in war, people die. Angus Mengsk's popularity entitled him to give the Close of Session speech at the Korhal Senate, walking down Senators' Parade alongside Katherine to cheering crowds, going against Feld's previous security arrangements. Upon reaching the Forum he whispered to Craven that he knew the truth behind the "corporate death squad". As part of the speech, he tore down a Confederate flag to raptuous applause. However, he would be personally disappointed that day, as the recently-graduated Arcturus enlisted in the Confederate Marine Corps that morning. Arcturus left without saying goodbye. They failed to connect when Arcturus returned to visit two years later. The rebellion continued, killing hundreds of Confederate troops in ambushes and explosions with Angus continuing to speak out against the Confederacy. Ailin made regular visits to see Angus in the meantime. Open Rebellion By 2489 the Guild Wars had ended, and Angus Mengsk had amassed a millions-strong army when he declared the independence of Korhal. The Confederacy imposed martial law, but their troops ended up being driven from the planet. The Confederacy dispatched three assassins — Ghost No. 24, Ghost No. 24506 and Ghost No. 24718 — to kill him. They easily bypassed his security system, killing him, his wife and young daughter. Ghost No. 24 personally cut off his head. The head was never found as the killers took it with them. Legacies The murder of Angus Mengsk prompted his son, Arcturus, to follow a path of vengeance against the Terran Confederacy. Ailin Pasteur would assist Arcturus Mengsk in becoming the next leader of the Rebellion of Korhal, in part because Angus had previously saved his life.Neilson, Micky. StarCraft: Uprising. New York and Toronto, Ontario: Pocket Books, December 2000. ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook only). The most important ghost of the trio was Sarah Kerrigan, aka Ghost No. 24, whom Arcturus Mengsk tracked down, originally intending to kill her in revenge for the death of his father. However, after retrieving the then-amnesiac Kerrigan from an experiment involving xenomorphs, he decided she would be more useful as a follower. Kerrigan discovered from Arcturus Mengsk that she had murdered Angus Mengsk. However, the younger Mengsk claimed to forgive the ghost; Kerrigan became a trusted and willing member of the Sons of Korhal. Ultimately, Arcturus betrayed Kerrigan at the Battle of New Gettysburg. References }} }} Mengsk, Angus Mengsk, Angus Category:Terran politicians Category:Deceased characters